leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zed
}} Abilities Zed's basic attacks against targets below deal % of their maximum health}} as bonus magic damage. |description2 = This effect can only occur on the same target once every few seconds. |customlabel = |custominfo = 10 |targeting='Contempt for the Weak' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will still apply on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** The bonus damage will not trigger against structures. ** Buffs or effects that block or negate on-hit damage, including , , and blinds will prevent Contempt for the Weak from being procced, but a does not stop the damage. |additional= |video=Zed IVideo }} Zed throws his spinning blades forward, dealing physical damage to the first enemy they pass through and 60% damage to enemies thereafter. |description2 = :}} Active shadows also throw a shuriken in the direction of the target point. Additional shurikens striking the same enemy only deal 25% damage but restore . |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = % bonus AD)}}| % bonus AD)}}}} |range = 900 |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = energy |targeting='Razor Shuriken' is a pass-through linear skillshot which is mimicked by active shadows toward the same target point. |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block a single shuriken. |additional= * A shadow's shuriken will deal the full damage if hits a target before Zed's. In those cases, Zed's shuriken is the one that deals 50% damage. |video=Zed QVideo }} Zed's is increased. |description2 = Zed's shadow dashes forward, remaining in place for 4 seconds. His shadows mimic his basic abilities. If a mimicked ability strikes a target affected by its primary effect, Zed restores . |icon3 = Living Shadow 2.png |description3 = Zed blinks to his shadow's location, swapping places with it. Zed must be within a certain radius of his shadow to reactivate the ability. |leveling = bonus AD}} |leveling2 = energy}} |range = / |speed = 1750 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |targeting='Living Shadow' is a pass-through linear skillshot. |projectile=true |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * The shadow grants sight around it and is non-targetable. * The cooldown begins on-cast but the timer is hidden until Zed swaps with the shadow or the shadow expires. ** does reduce the cooldown while the timer is hidden. * The shadow mimics and but not . |video=Zed WVideo }} Zed spins his blades, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and reducing cooldown by 2 seconds for every enemy champion hit. |description2 = :}} Active shadows also slash, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and them for seconds. Mimicked slashes that hit targets affected by the primary slash enhance the by 50% and restore , but deal no additional damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |range = 290 |cooldown = 4 |cost = 50 |costtype = energy |targeting='Shadow Slash' is a point-blank area of effect which is mimicked by active shadows. |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and slow. |additional= * Has no cast time and does not interrupt movement or basic attacks. |video=Zed EVideo }} Zed becomes untargetable for seconds and dashes behind the target enemy champion. Upon arrival, he applies a Death Mark to them and for 3 seconds, spawning a shadow at the cast location that lasts for 6 seconds. After seconds, Death Mark can be reactivated. |description2 = Stores a percentage of all physical and magic damage that Zed deals to the target while marked. The mark detonates at the end of its duration, dealing physical damage equal to the stored value plus . |icon3 = Death Mark 2.png |description3 = Zed blinks to his shadow's location, swapping places with it. This can be done at any distance from the shadow. |leveling2 = |range = 625 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost |targeting='Death Mark' is a single-targeted dash ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the entire application of the mark, including Zed's untargetability and dash, but it will not block the detonation of a mark already applied. |additional= * After using Death Mark, Zed can blink back to his shadow from any range. * If the target dies before Zed reaches the target (in 0.75 seconds dash time), Zed will appear at the original place and Death Mark will be canceled and put on a 5 second cooldown. * Death Mark can be prevented by becoming untargetable before the mark detonates. * The shadow is functionally the same as for ability casts. ** A third shuriken hitting the same target deals 50% damage, not 25%. ** A third slash hitting the same target applies the same slow as two. * Magic and physical damage is calculated from all abilities, items and buffs. ** Damage is calculated with pre-mitigation values.CertainlyT explains the mark's damage calculation ** True damage, such as from , is not counted. * If Death Mark's damage is sufficient to kill an enemy, a shuriken appears above the marked champion's head along with a cloud of smoke surrounding them. If the target's health is replenished in any way that will let the target survive, the swirling shuriken mark will disappear. The red mark inside the target that denotes the mark's existence will remain for the full three seconds, however. |video=http://cdn.leagueoflegends.com/champion-abilities/videos/mp4/0238_05.mp4 }} References cs:Zed de:Zed es:Zed fr:Zed pl:Zed pt-br:Zed ru:Zed zh:劫 Category:2012 release Category:Released champion Category:Season Two release Category:Assassin champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Dash champion Category:Energy champion Category:Blink champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion